Uta no Princesama : Special Lebaran
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Apa saja aktivitas para pemain dalam Uta no Prince-sama di malam takbiran dan di hari raya Idul Fitri? Check it out!


**Yahoooooo~ Ryoko Konoe yang lagi hiatus menyempatkan diri untuk meramaikan Lebaran kali ini dengan datang ke fandom Uta no Prince-sama~ **

**Seperti yang readers tebak, bahwa Author gaje nan random ini udah beberapa bulan terkena virus mematikan dari ikemen-ikemen yang bishie dari anime Uta no Prince-sama ufufufufu~ Maka dari itu author yang *coret*cantik*coret* ini memberanikan datang untuk mengabalkan karakter-karakter yang Author random ini sukaaaa~ Ya sudahlaaah dari pada saya semakin menggila, lebih baik skip saja kesan-kesan ini~  
**

**Naaah silahkan membaca :D  
**

**Check it out!  
**

* * *

_**Uta no Prince-sama : Maji Love 1000% **_

_**(Edisi Special Idul Fitri)**_

**Disclaimer: Broccoli**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Author inside, gak jelas, garing etc.**

_Summary : Apa saja aktivitas para pemain dalam Uta no Prince-sama di malam takbiran dan di hari raya Idul Fitri?_

_._

_._

_Opening : Selamat Hari Raya(?) by. STARISH_

_(woooy! Sejak kapan Starish ngeluarin album religi?!)_

_._

_._

Di suatu senja yang agak mendung dan berkabut, dari kejauhan terlihat 2 ekor kucing yang sepertinya tengah menempuh perjalanan menuju kebenaran, lalu mereka menemukan makanan dan memakannya. Di kala itu tengah duduk seorang pemuda berambut agak jabrik yang sedang berpuasa melawan hawa nafsu dan dahaga. Sang pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki Ranmaru itu terlihat sangat lesu, ia nampaknya sedikit iri dengan dua ekor kucing yang melahap makanan itu.

Di saat Ranmaru tengah terpaku dengan dua ekor kucing, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat sangat ceria di sore itu menghampirinya.

"Eh Bro', lagi ngapain?" seru pemuda itu sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ranmaru yang masih terpaku dengan dua ekor kucing tadi.

"Ih kepo ih!" sahut Ranmaru sembari mendelik ke arah pemuda tadi yang biasa ia panggil Reiji.

"Kepo apaan Bro'?" balas Reiji yang kebingungan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ketemu pocong!" jawab Ranmaru agak kesal.

"Ente pocong dong, Bro'?!" sahut Reiji kaget dengan tangan telunjuk menunjuk lawan bicaranya yang kepalanya mulai berasap itu.

"Ngeselin lu! Gue lagi puasa nih!" seru Ranmaru sembari berdiri dan siap memukul Reiji yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Oh lu lagi puasa?!" tunjuk Reiji lagi.

"Iya! Kenapa?! Masalah buat lu, Reiji?!" teriak Ranmaru. Nampaknya amarah Ranmaru sudah ada di ujung pintu. Maklum, kalau Ranmaru tengah kelaparan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa amarah.

"Yee, santai dong Bro'! Lagi puasa 'kan? Masa kayak gini aja kalah sama godaan mau marah. Tanggung loh bentar lagi buka, kata Pak Ustad ge puasa itu menahan hawa nafsu termasuk nafsu untuk marah!" sahut Reiji. Ia bermaksud untuk menggurui Ranmaru, nampaknya.

"Eh! Siapa yang bikin gue marah, hah?! Elu kan?!" sahut Ranmaru dan bersiap untuk meluapkan amarahnya dalam satu pukulan yang rencanakan akan mendarat di wajah Reiji.

"Oi Mas Reiji, Bang Ranmaru, mau ikut takbiran gak?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut _teal-_nya yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Ranmaru.

"Hah?! Takbiran? Oh iyaya! Gue lupa ini puasa terakhir!" sahut Ranmaru yang seketika segera OOC itu, wajahnya segera berbinar-binar bagaikan anak kecil yang sangat senang bila mendengar Idul Fitri sudah di depan mata.

"Asiiik! Besok aku mau pake baju baruu! Ai sudah beli baju baru belum?" seru Reiji tiba-tiba, spontan membuat Ai dan Ranmaru ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Reiji menutup mulutnya itu.

"Adakah yang bisa membuatnya tertidur selamanya?" gumam Ai yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akibat menahan emosi yang sudah bergejolak bagaikan kolak pisang yang sudah mendidih itu.

"Abaikan si Kepo itu, nyok kita langsung capcus aja ke Masjid!" ajak Ranmaru pada Ai. Kedua pemuda anggota SPLASH itu pun meninggalkan Reiji yang masih asyik sendiri dengan dunia imajinasinya.

Kedua pemuda yang 'tumben' akur itu pun melintasi jalan setapak yang merupakan jalan pintas terdekat untuk ke sebuah Masjid yang berdiri sangat megah di komplek tempat tinggal Author. Jalan setapak itu kebetulan melewati sebuah jalan raya yang terlihat sangat sepi karena sudah jarang pengguna kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Ya, rutinitas orang kota di saat menjelang Idul Fitri adalah mudik ke kampong halaman.

"Eh, kita kapan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Ranmaru yang berjalan di belakang Ai secara tiba-tiba.

"Sehabis kontrak sama Author fanfic ini selesai, Kau lupa? Kita sudah menandatangani perjanjian Bantarjati sebelum ini?" jawab Ai tanpa menoleh ke arah Ranmaru sedikit pun.

Ranmaru pun hanya membalas dengan 'ooh'. Sebagaimana yang Ai bilang tadi, sebelum Ramadhan datang keempat anggota SPLASH itu telah menandatangani perjanjian Bantarjati yang dibuat Author. Isi perjanjian tersebut adalah kontrak kerja keempat pemuda yang tampan nan berbakat itu untuk mengisi karakter di fanfic ini. Dengan besar hati dan mengetahui seberapa besar rasa kagum dari sang Author dan sahabat Author pada mereka berempat, mereka pun mau tidak dibayar untuk kesempatan kali ini. Benar-benar idola yang baik.

Saat itu, tepat pukul 5 sore. Sejam sebelum berbuka di hari puasa terakhir, terdengar begitu banyak yang menggemakan takbir yang menandakan bahwa besok hari adalah Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang begitu dinantikan oleh seluruh anak-anak kecil karena mereka bisa bergaya dengan baju baru dan mendapatkan THR yang membuat kantung menjadi tebal.

Ai dan Ranmaru sudah sampai di depan Masjid dan disambut meriah oleh dua orang gadis yang mereka sebut Author-chama dan Sahabat Author-chama. Kedua pemuda itu pun segara berwudhu untuk memasuki Masjid. Sementara Author dan Sahabatnya tengah menyiapkan ta'jil untuk mereka yang akan berbuka di Masjid tersebut.

"Ai-nyaaan~" seru Author senang, "Besok jangan lupa buat sholat Ied di sini nyaaah!" lanjutnya.

"Udah gitu mampir ke rumah Author ya Aicchii, soalnya kita berdua sudah nyiapin ketupat dan opor Ayamnami buat Aicchii~" sambung Sahabat Author yang tengah menyiapkan sepiring kurma.

"Gue? Gue sama yang lain gak diajak gitu?!" protes Ranmaru yang tidak mau kalah dengan kegantengan Ai yang sudah diakui di tujuh benua dan delapan samudra.

"Maaf Ranmacchi~ Kami lupa situ sama Reicchi dan Camus Besar Bahasa Indonesia masih ada di Indonesia~" sahut sahabat author seadanya, hal ini membuat Ranmaru harus mengelus-elus dadanya karena kesal to the max.

"Sabar ya Ranmaru, hidup bagi seseorang sepertimu memang keras," ucap Ai yang menebarkan senyuman nakalnya. Senyumannya itu membuat Ranmaru semakin ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Kyaaaa~ Ai-nyaaan unyu sekaaali~" puji Author sembari berguling-guling diteras Masjid karena tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin ber-fansgirling. Nah teman-teman yang baik, untuk bagian ini jangan ditiru ya~

Ranmaru pun memilih untuk mengalah dari pada ia harus mengurangi pahala puasa terakhirnya itu. Akhirnya Ai dan Ranmaru pun membantu kedua gadis random itu menyiapkan ta'jil bersama. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah limousine berhenti di jalan raya di depan Masjid tersebut. Dari limousine itu, keluar seorang bangsawan yang melangkah dengan optimis memasuki Masjid. Di belakangnya, Reiji yang tadi ditinggal oleh Ranmaru dan Ai berjalan mengikuti bangsawan itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum!" ucap bangsawan itu sembari melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Rambut blonde sepundaknya melambai dengan indah akibat tertiup angin.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut Author sembari memasang wajah oh-very-amajing-itu-rambut.

"Ebuset, gaya amat lu, Camus!" protes Ranmaru sembari menghalangi matanya dengan kedua tangannya akibat terkena kilauan rambut Camus yang masih melambai dengan indahnya.

"Gak usah protes lu, Kurosaki!" seru Camus sembari mengibaskan rambutnya ke arah Reiji.

"Uwooo! Wangi dan lembuut~" teriak Reiji kagum.

"Sugee… Rambut mbak-mbak iklan samphoo!" seru Author dan Sahabat Author secara bersamaan.

"Apa kalian bilang?! 'Mbak-mbak iklan samphoo'?! Bilang saja kalian iri melihat kesempurnaan rambutku ini!" sahut Camus yang mulai naik darah.

"Mus, bentar lagi buka. Tanggung loh kalau marah-marah sekarang, mending bantuin kami ngurusin ini ta'jil, dapet pahala loh." Ucap Ai tiba-tiba. Sungguh pemuda yang baik, ia merelai tiga orang yang hendak berseteru itu.

Akhirnya Camus yang sebenarnya tidak rela dipanggil 'Mus' itu pun menuruti perkataan Ai. Keempat anggota SPLASH sudah berkumpul di Masjid untuk ikut meramaikan malam takbiran di kota Author dan Sahabat Author berada. Tidak terasa, azan Magrib pun dikumandangkan. Setelah berbuka dengan kurma, minus Author yang nggak suka kurma jadi ia menggantinya dengan teh Darjeeling yang dibawa oleh Camus dari Inggris, mereka pun segera menunaikan ibadah sholat Magrib secara berjamaah. Dan dimulailah keramaian tak terlupakan di malam takbiran itu.

"Uwooo~ Sudah siap semuaaa?! Check sound!" seru Reiji yang memimpin pawai di atas limousine Camus. Ia pun memainkan Maracasnya.

"Do re mi fa so la si do.." ucap Ai yang mengecek suara syntethizernya. Disusul oleh Ranmaru dan Camus yang masing-masing memainkan bass dan cello milik mereka. Sementara Author dan Sahabat Author memukulkan galon air mineral secara bersamaan dengan stick drum yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh petugas studio music terdekat karena melihat ketampanan dan ke-awesome-man para anggota SPLASH itu.

"MULAAAAI!" seru Reiji bersemangat.

Kemudian keempat pemuda dan kedua gadis juga beberapa masyarakat yang masih tinggal di komplek itu pun menyerukan takbir. Mereka bertakbir dengan diiringi alat musik semacam Marakas, Cello, Bass, Synthesizer dan tidak lupa galon air mineral. Sungguh malam tersebut menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan bagi seluruh masyarakat komplek karena kegilaan Author dan teman-temannya itu.

Setelah mendekati azan Isya, mereka pun berhenti sejenak dan menunggu azan berkumandang, kemudian secara berjamaah mereka semua menunaikan ibadah sholat isya. Setelah itu, mereka kembali bertakbir sampai larut malam.

.

.

Terdengar suara bedug yang begitu bersemangat untuk memanggil warga komplek dan sekitarnya untuk melaksanakan sholat Ied yang dilakukan secara rutin pada Idul Fitri dan Idul Adha. Telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah seorang pemuda dengan rambut _teal_-nya. Ia mengenakan baju koko putih dan celana panjang hitam, sementara sebuah sajadah berwarna biru yang telah dilipat rapih ia simpan dibahunya. Nampaknya pemuda itu tengah menunggu dua rekannya yang tengah bersiap-siap di dalam rumah. Terdengar begitu ribut.

"Pemalas," ucap pemuda itu kesal.

"Reiji! Lu jangan pake koko hitam gue! Lu pake yang merah!" seru seorang pemuda yang masih memakai celana pendek dengan handuk kecil yang dilinkari di lehernya. Nampaknya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Mooo~ Ranma ngalah dulu sama yang lebih kecil~" seru Reiji sembari memeluk sebuah kardus yang berisi baju koko dari sponsor.

"Siapa yang lebih kecil?! Gue lebih muda dari pada lu! 3 tahun, baka!" sahut Ranmaru kesal, "Sini lu! Gue ikut lu di pohon kacang jogo hasil kerjaan Author di sekolah!" lanjutnya.

"Maksud aku yang lebih pendek~ Aku kan lebih pendek dari Ranma~ Ogaaah~ Aku maunya diiket di pohon cinta My Girls di seluruuuh dunia~" seru Reiji bersemangat ia pun memainkan marakasnya yang entah datang dari mana.

"Elu…. Dasar Reiji Sedunia!" seru Ranmaru. Pemuda itu pun melemparkan handuk miliknya ke kepala Reiji.

"Yang ada juga Udin Sedunia, Ranma," sahut Reiji yang bete karena dirinya disamakan oleh sesosok pria dari Indonesia yang terkenal akibat lagu 'udin sedunia', "Iye dah, nih tuh gue ngalah!"

Reiji dan Ranmaru pun berdamai, mereka segera mengenakan baju koko dan sarung juga celana panjang yang sudah disediakan. Reiji mengenakan baju koko merah dengan sarung berwarna hitam yang sedikitnya bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna putih. Sementara Ranmaru mengenakan baju koko hitam dengan celana panjang hitam. Mereka berdua pun keluar rumah dengan membawa sajadah berwarna merah dan abu-abu, lalu menghampiri Ai yang sudah siap sedari tadi saat matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur.

"Berarti tinggal si Camus ya?" tanya Ai yang sedikit terganggu dengan penampilan Ranmaru yang oh-so-gak-cocok-itu.

"Ah palingan Camus ke salon dulu! Ngurusin rambutnya itu, iiih…" jawab Ranmaru sembari menyisiri rambutnya menggunakan sebuah sisir kecil berwarna hitam.

"Huwaaah~ ntar kita makan ketupat sayur dan dapat THR~ Horeee~ Horee~" seru Reiji bersorak gembira, tak lupa marakas kesayangannya ia mainkan. Dia benar-benar lupa daratan, maksudnya adalah ia lupa bahwa umurnya sudah 25 tahun.

Tidak lama setelah Ai dan Ranmaru memberi Reiji pelajaran di pagi yang cerah itu, handphone milik Ranmaru berbunyi. Ranmaru segera melihat handphone miliknya itu, terdapat email dari Camus yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di depan gang dan tidak bisa masuk karena gang rumah yang disediakan oleh Author dan Sahabatnya itu terlalu kecil untuk limousine miliknya. Sungguh sombong bangsawan itu #plak.

"Yuk cabut!" ajak Ranmaru sembari menyeret paksa Reiji yang tengah menangis karena dijahili oleh Ai. Sementara itu Ai berjalan di belakang Ranmaru dan Reiji sembari terus mempermainkan seseorang yang pantas disebut 'senpai' untuknya.

Setelah berjalan melewati bukit, lembah dan lautan, mereka pun sampai di tempat limousine milik Camus berada. Nampaknya Camus sudah jamuran menunggu tiga rekannya itu. Segera, ketiga rekannya itu memasuki limousine milik Camus tanpa diperintah lagi.

"Bang, ke Masjid ya." Perintah Ai pada supir pribadi Camus.

"Woi! Yang punya limousine ini siapa?!" sahut Camus yang tidak terima kalimatnya diambil secara seenaknya oleh pemuda Mikaze itu.

"Woooi~ Camus rambutmu diikat lagi~ dan seperti biasa haaaarum~" puji Reiji sembari menciumi rambut Camus secara dekat. Hal ini membuat Camus merasa terganggu dan Ranmaru juga Ai yang berpikiran _baru juga kemaren bulan puasa, si Reiji udah mulai aksinya lagi_.

"Diam kau, rakyat jelata! Bagaimana pun kalau sholat, dahi ini tidak boleh terhalang oleh rambut! Kau tidak diberitahu Author, hah?!" seru Camus. Pemuda itu pun segera menghalangi wajah Reiji dengan sebuah majalah yang baru saja ia beli tadi.

Kegaduhan semakin menjadi di dalam limousine itu akibat ulah Reiji yang sudah bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Ai hanya bisa menghela napasnya karena melihat kelakuan abnormal Reiji, lalu Ranmaru dengan Camus yang malah berseteru akibat main salah-salahan karena tidak becus untuk menjaga orang tertua di antara mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun kembali berdamai. Ini dikarenakan mereka sudah sampai Masjid komplek Author.

"Kyaaaa~ Ai-nyaaaan kakkoi!" seru Author tiba-tiba yang membuka paksa pintu limousine Camus.

"Hyaaaaah~ Maji desuuu!" sambung Sahabat Author. Gadis ini menyuruh adiknya untuk menarik paksa Ai untuk keluar dari persebunyiannya.

"Ah… Mereka mulai lagi," kata Ranmaru yang sebenarnya iri pada Ai karena pemuda tampan itu diperlakukan secara special oleh kedua gadis yang memaksa mereka untuk ikut ambil dalam fanfic ini.

Reiji dan Camus hanya bisa mengangguk sembari mengutuk pemuda Mikaze itu. Namun apalah dikata, Ai memang yang paling muda di antara mereka berempat. Jadi, siapa suruh punya umur yang sudah berkepala 2 semua? (Narator dibunuh ReRaCa).

Tepat pukul 7 pagi, mereka berempat dengan seluruh warga komplek juga sekitarnya melakukan sholat Ied dengan hikmat. Setelah mendengarkan ceramah, acara selanjutnya adalah bermaaf-maafan, tak jarang beberapa otaku yang menyadari kehadiran SPLASH meminta foto dan tanda tangan idola mereka. Tetapi, Author dan Sahabat Author yang tidak mau rugi pun mempunyai siasat untuk memperbanyak THR mereka guna keperluan menjadi seorang otaku dan cosplayer nantinya. Mereka berdua pun menarik biaya yang tak sedikit kepada mereka yang ingin berfoto atau sekedar say hi pada sang idola.

"Ayooo~ Siapa lagi yang mau foto sama SPLASH?" seru Author bersemangat.

"Tiketnya muraaaah! Hanya dengan Rp 50.000,- kalian bisa berfoto dengan member SPLASH kecuali Aicchi~" lanjut Sahabat Author yang menyodorkan kotak 'koin peduli H*n**or*, hanya menerima pecahan uang Rp 10.000 ke atas'.

"Dasar perampok! Sial kita dijual!" keluh Ranmaru dengan memandangi sinis kea rah dua gadis yang masih terlarut dengan perbuatan yang aneh itu.

"Hyaaah~ selama aku bisa bersama gadisku di seluruh dunia aku senaaaang~" seru Reiji yang asik berfoto dengan beberapa fans yang sangat mengidolakannya.

"Sialan! Bangsawan kayak gue bisa dikerjain sama tuh dua mahkluk! Tunggu saja pembalasan gue nanti!" umpat Camus.

"Sabar ya, Kawan," ucap Ai yang melambai dari limousine milik Camus.

Setelah meraup banyak keuntungan, Author dan Sahabat Author pun segera menggiring keempat pemuda jebolan Saotome Gakuen itu ke rumah Author. Mereka dijamu dengan segelas air putih yang menyehatkan tubuh. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya Reiji, Ranmaru dan Camus yang diberi air putih sementara Ai diberi segelas es buah.

"Otsukaaare!" seru kedua gadis itu dengan riang.

"SIALAN! Gue tadi sudah dilecehkan dan sekarang cuman dapet air putih?!" seru Camus yang menunjuk-nunjuk dua gadis random yang cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Gue gak terima ini! KENAPA CUMAN AI YANG DIKASIH ES BUAH?!" lanjut Ranmaru yang headbang di tembok terdekat.

"Aku sih senang saja dikasih air putih yang merupakan penggambaran cinta My Girls di seluruuuh dunia~" ucap Reiji dengan wajahnya yang tanpa beban itu, kemudian ia meneguk sampai habis air putih yang diberikan olehnya.

"Kalian, cobalah syukuri apa yang sudah didapat dan jangan protes," sahut Ai sembari disuapi oleh Author dan Sahabat Author secara bergantian.

"E-Elu… SEHARUSNYA GUE YANG DILAYANI SEPERTI ITU! GUE TUH BANGSAWAN!" protes Camus sembari menunjuk Ai dengan sangat kesal.

"Gue juga gak terima! Karena gue keturunan konglomerat!" sambung Ranmaru yang dibuat naik darah oleh kedua gadis random itu.

"Sudahlah Ranma, Camus~ terima kenyataan~ Kata band Indonesia yang namanya D'Masiv juga, syukuri apa yang ada hidup adalah anugerah~" ucap Reiji yang mengipasi Ranmaru dan Camus dengan kipas sate special pemberian tukang sate disebrang jalan.

"TERUS GUE MESTI BILANG WAW GITU?!" sahut Ranmaru dan Camus secara bersamaan.

Sementara Camus dan Ranmaru masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Ai masih terus dilayani oleh Author dan Sahabatnya dengan kue-kue kering khas lebaran. Sementara itu, Reiji asyik dengan marakasnya yang terus bernyanyi dengan riang dan mencairkan suasana. Akhirnya, Author pun tidak tega dengan dua pemuda yang masih pundung dan mengancam akan menghukum Author dan Sahabatnya. Author pun mengeluarkan semangkuk besar es buah dan gelas plastik agar Ranmaru, Reiji dan Camus bisa merasakan enaknya es buah tersebut.

"Assalamu'alaikum!" seru seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumah Author. Sementara di belakang pemuda itu telah berdiri 6 pemuda lainnya yang berpakaian rapi bak anak pesantren yang sudah lama mondok di pesantren (Ini kalimat gak efektif amat ya?).

"KYAAAAAA! DEMI APA?! ITU STARISH YANG DATENG?!" seru Author histeris, "Otonyaaaan!"

"DEMI PROFE, DEMI VERLOREN, DEMI EA, DEMI ZEHEL, DEMIKIAN ADANYA!" sahut Sahabat Author yang buru-buru memeluk erat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang 'Otonyan', "Syo-taaaaaan~"

"Wuidih~ Senpai-tachi dateng juga nih?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye khasnya, pemuda ini adalah Ren, "Yo! Ran-chan~"

"Ngapain kalian dateng ke sini?" tanya Ranmaru yang seketika berubah sikap menjadi sosok Senpai yang katanya baik hati dan tidak sombong.

"Mau minta jatah THR dari senpai-tachi, katanya Author Senpai-tachi mau ngasih STARISH THR!" seru Syo bersemangat.

"Iyaaa! Asyiik~ kita dapat THR!" seru Otoya dengan mata yang berbinar, "Tunggu dulu, THR itu apaan sih, Tokiya?" tanya Otoya.

"Jangan tanya saya, saya tidak tahu," jawab Tokiya seperti biasa, pemuda ini selalu berkata dengan formal, "Bagaimana denganmu, Masato?"

"Gue nggak tahu dan gue juga penasaran THR itu apaan, jadinya gue maksain dateng ke sini," sambung Masato yang bertopang dagu.

"Mungkin THR itu sesuatu yang menyenangkaaan!" seru seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata, "Iya kan, Cecil?"

"Mungkin saja… begitu," sahut Cecil sembari tersenyum.

"Berisik, diam kalian semua." Ai tiba-tiba berdiri sembari melipat tangannya.

"Kalian beneran mau dikasih THR sama kita berempaat?" sambung Reiji bersemangat.

"Kebetulan, gue pengen banget yang namanya melampiaskan semua emosi jiwa gue!" umpat Camus yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bener banget, HEI KOUHAI-TACHI! Kita berempat bakalan ngasih lu-lu pada THR!" sambung Ranmaru. Sementara para kouhai dengan manis menunggu THR yang akan diberikan oleh para Senpai-nya yang tengah berunding dengan Author dan Sahabat Author.

Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih satu hari penuh, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera memberikan THR kepada kouhai-kouhai mereka yang imut-imut kayak semut itu. Jangan salah, THR yang berikan bukanlah Tunjangan Hari Raya, melainkan Tugas Hari Raya.

"Kalian… Jadi actor buat fanfic yang nanti Author buat! Gue gak mau tau!" seru Camus dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ketujuh pemuda yang langsung speechless mendengar perintah Camus.

"Kalau kalian gak mau, kalian bakalan mendapat mimpi buruk tak berujung selama hidup kalian!" sambung Ranmaru.

"Sebagai kouhai yang baik, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauan senpai mereka bukan?" kata Ai yang tersenyum senang melihat wajah Kouhai-tachi-nya menjadi pucat.

"Ayo semangaaaat Kouhai-tachi~" lanjut Reiji. Pemuda itu tengah menyemangati ketujuh pemuda yang masih belum bisa berkata-kata lagi dengan marakas kebanggaannya.

Dasar para Senpai tidak mau terjun sendirian dalam dunia kenistaan sang Author ini. Mereka akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan terakhir dengan menjerumuskan para Kouhainya pula. Nah sementara keempat senpai terus memaksa agar ketujuh kouhai mereka menyetujui kontrak kerja dalam perjanjian Bantarjati dua, dengan sangat terpaksa kami berserta kru yang bekerja dalam fanfic ini pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa di chapter dua di mana STARISH-lah yang akan kami abalkan.

"Kok pamitnya kayak di berita-berita ya?" tanya Author random pada sahabatnya.

"Sudah sudah… Kita serahkan semuanya pada Narator~" jawab Sahabat Author dengan entengnya.

Maafkan segala kenistaan dan keabalan yang kami buat dalam fanfic kali ini. Bagaimana pun kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah dan kesalahan sepenuhnya hanya milik Author, maka dari itu Author meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya pada semua character yang diabalkan dan seluruh penggemar dari Uta no Prince-sama dan character(s) yang berkecimpung di dalamnya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.

_Ending: Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin (by. SPLASH)_

_(APA PULA ITU JUDUL?!)_

* * *

**Uwooooogh~ Akhirnya cerita gaje yang katanya bergenre humor ini selesai~ Abaikan kegaringannya yaaaah w)/ sebenarnya cerita ini adalah sequel dari cerita yang nggak selesai dibuat TT^TT)9 *pundung* sudah ah dari pada curhat terus dan malah berfansgirling berkhayal Ai-senpai memakai baju koko, lebih baik saya akhiri sekarang juga. Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan kawaaaaaaaaaaaan A)/ *ngibarin bendera shining all star***_  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Regards  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Ryoko Konoe  
**

**R&R XD**


End file.
